How I Feel
by KaizokuShojo
Summary: A randomly written Sanji X Nami oneshot fic...even though I don't like SanNam. It's old, but this is a slightly newer version. R&R.


**How I Feel**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own One Piece or any of its affiliated characters.**

**This is a SanjiXNami fic. I usually like the SanjiXoc (NOT male) pairing, but I wanted to try this to see how it went. Here it goes; you'll pick up on the premise fairly quickly. This takes place before Thousand Sunny, so it's on Merry. **

**I have never written a SanjiNami fic, but if I like it, I'll do more. R&R! I accept flames, but I don't know why you'd want to flame me. Try to be civilized when reviewing, at least. Also, this is the updated version. **

**010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101**

Nami sat in the girl's quarters at her cartography desk, pen in hand but not drawing, paper on desk but not mapping. She was a little tired, and something had weighed heavily on her mind all day long. Something she would have never thought would happen.

Not even after all this time.

There was a light, cutely excited knock at the door.

"Yes?" Nami asked, knowing good and well who it was on the other side of the door. "May I come in, Nami-san?" Sanji asked in his cute gushy way as always. "Yes, you may." Nami consented. She felt a little tight in her chest as she said it, but dismissed it quickly before Sanji came in.

Sanji opened the door and made his way down the steps, balancing a beautiful silver tray in his hand. He virtually glided into the room, high on his feelings.

"I brought you a snack, Nami-san my love." He said, setting down a glass next to her. It was a fruit macedoine; like he had brought her at their first meeting. A little something shot through her, almost painful and regretful.

"Something lovely for my wonderful Nwami-san. I cannot let you work on an empty stomach." Sanji said affectionately. "Thank you, Sanji-kun." Nami said, trying to sound appreciative. Sanji smiled, giving off his happy sort of pleased glow, and left. Nami looked over to the fruit and sat down her pen. She wasn't exactly in the mood to eat--she had eaten just a few hours before. But, she knew how Sanji was about wasted food, and she made herself eat.

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Sanji was in the kitchen, washing his knife. He knew Nami never reciprocated his love, and probably never would, but he still enjoyed doing things for her and making her happy. He would do anything for her. It gave him pleasure just to see her smile.

But…he was afraid. Afraid that all he would ever see of her returned feelings was just that...a smile. Nami, meanwhile, was up on deck. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered and looked up into the clear, winter night sky. It was only about eight o'clock, but it was already dark.

She shivered again, but not from cold this time. The night was tangible; it didn't make her feel any better. Her heart beat oddly in her chest.

She looked up at the sky once more; the full sea moon seemed unusually large tonight. She stood there for a little while, thinking. Thinking…

It had been a long day, and most everyone was asleep or in their cabins. That was good, she thought. She wasn't sure why she felt that way, though. She went up the steps to the galley, but at first didn't open the door. Her stomach felt odd; fluttering. So did her chest.

After a short while of just standing in the cold, she opened the door gently and peered in. Sanji was in there, washing dishes from that night's supper and singing an unknown song. Her chest fluttered slightly again as she saw him, and she quickly shut the door. She shut it a little too loudly. She prayed a quick little silent prayer that he hadn't heard. She didn't even know why she was out there. She had just gotten the impulse to come up…go to the galley…go and see…

She listened for a minute. The singing had stopped. A heavy-trodden footstep resounded from the other side of the door, which soon opened. Nami looked for something to duck behind, but there was nothing. Too late anyhow; Sanji looked out, straight at her. His eyes were so piercing, so warm.

"Nami-san...What are you doing out in the cold?" He asked softly, lovingly.

"I just..." Nami started. She really hadn't any idea what she had come out here to do. Well…that wasn't entirely true…

"I..." She started again. Again she couldn't really make of anything to say. All she really thought of was a faint, light feeling that had been playing on her mind. Sanji stepped out from the galley, coming closer to her. "Is something wrong?" He asked, concerned. Nami swallowed hard. Her heart was in her throat, lighter than air but beating like a drum. She stepped a little closer to Sanji, trying to think of what to say.

She gave up.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and sat her head firmly against his wonderful chest and let the tears flow freely. She heard his heart leap, and each beat grew steadily louder and faster as she held him longer and longer. He, after a hesitation, wrapped his arms around her in turn, a little confused but none to argue. His arms were so comforting, so...right.

"Sanji, I..." Nami choked through her sobs. Sanji lowered his head next to hers, breathing softly into her hair.

"I love you, Sanji." She finally said. Nami heard him swallow, heard his short, quick breaths, heard his excited heart...felt his soul bursting. He loved her, too. It didn't need to be said.

Hadn't he said it enough already for the both of them?

Nami looked up at Sanji, her tears finally stopping, but her breaths still short and choppy. Sanji looked down at her, his eyes wonderful; His face, wonderful. Her lips drifted towards his. She felt the kiss happening and did nothing to stop it.

Sanji felt as if he had waited his whole life for this. Nami saw his reddened face, felt his hot breath. She kissed him, and she felt Sanji convulse slightly as her lips touched his. His heart beat rapidly; she could feel it. His lips were so soft, like silk. Excitement and nervousness coursed through the poor man's body, and his arms moved loosely up her back.

Nami ended the kiss and looked up to him. His face was blushed over and hot. His chest rose and fell slowly but shortly. He was breathing through his mouth, which was hanging open slightly still. Nami could tell that, despite his looks and charm, he wasn't used to this.

"Nami..." He said finally, not adding the usual 'san'. Nami just smiled slightly, no longer a fake smile, and sat her head against his chest again. Sanji wrapped his right arm around the small of her back and placed the left on her shoulder, softly running his fingers through her hair.

Nami had done something she would have never thought would happen.

Not even after all this time.

She had fallen for Sanji.

**01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**KS: I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote it quite a long time ago! I edited it a bit, so it's a little better. Thank you for reading:)**


End file.
